Just Open It
by Erin or Lindsay
Summary: Linstead Christmas prompt "I did that really annoying thing where I put loads of smaller boxes inside one really big box and you're getting really mad but you don't know that the ring is in the smallest box and I can't wait to see your face."


" _i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you're getting really mad but you don't know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can't wait to see your face"_

Jay was usually one to sleep in, except Christmas. Even when he was a kid, he would jump on Will's bed until he woke up. Erin, on the other hand, didn't care what day it was, she was sleeping in until something got her out of bed. So when Jay rolled over and saw that the red numbers said 6:30, he knew that he had some time to prepare. He gently pressed a kiss against Erin's shoulder before slipping out of bed and walking into the bathroom. He walked into the shower and stood under the spray, suddenly getting cold feet in the hot water. Maybe it was too soon for the gift waiting for her under their ridiculous looking tree. But he knew, in his mind, it was right. The water turned cold and he knew that he needed to get out before she got up. So he toweled off and got dressed in sweatpants and made his way to the kitchen. He was in the middle of cooking bacon and scrambled eggs and brewing coffee when he saw her come out of the room.

"Merry Christmas!" His enthusiasm was apparently enough for the two of them, because she barely had her eyes open she almost tripped over the presents on the floor. But she managed a smile and walked behind him in the kitchen. Her arms went around his waist and her lips went against his spine.

"Merry Christmas," her words came out mumbled against his skin. He reached across the counter and grabbed a mug and took a step, Erin still wrapped around him, and pour her a cup of coffee.

"Er, you need to let go. We have presents to open." His stupid grin was the only thing that made her let go.

"Okay. Coffee and presents, and then breakfast?"

"Yes." He leaned down to kiss her. "But presents first." He kissed her again, before pulling her towards their tree. "Come on, I think you might like what I got you."

They went through a couple gifts each, she got him some cologne and a couple of those shirts he loves and a new black hoodie. His old one had a hole in it from a close call that was stopped by the vest. He got her a pair of boots he saw her looking at, some lingerie he was looking at, and a Panarin blackhawks jersey. She was leaning against his chest, sitting between his legs.

"Breakfast? I can feel your stomach growling." Her head was turned to the side, ear pressed against his chest, listening to his slightly fast heartbeat.

"Nah. I uh- I got you something else." She felt his arm move from her thigh to the side, grabbing something he put next to the couch on the floor.

"Something else?" She felt him hum a response before giving her the large box. "Ohh, something big?"

"Just open it." His words muffled against her hair. He was glad she couldn't see his face. He didn't know if she was going to shoot him or say yes. The box was unwrapped and opened, showing another wrapped box, then another, and another, until there was only one small box. He saw her hands still before holding the smallest one in her hands.

"Jay-" He pressed a kiss to the hair covering her ear.

"Just open it, Erin." She torn the paper off of it, revealing a black, velvet box.

"Jay." His hands covered hers and opened it. He felt her gasp when she saw the diamond ring. She moved off of his lap, to the side, so she could look at him. His hands were shaking, his tongue swiped across his lips, but he grabbed the ring anyway and got up on one knee.

"I know, you probably think that I'm insane and I might be. But I love you. And I love waking up next to you, and cooking breakfast for you and watching games with you. And I want that, I want it for as long as you'll have it with me." She had tears in her eyes, as he went on. "And I want more with you. I want a little girl who gives me a hard time but I'll give in every time because she'll have me wrapped around her fingers. And I want a little boy who loves you as much as I do. Because I know you'll make an amazing mother." He took one of her shaking hands in his. "Which is why I want you to marry me, Erin."

Tears had already begun to fall from her eyes, and the only thing that she could do was nod. His eyebrows shot up and he gripped his hand just a little tighter.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah. Yes, Jay Halstead, I will marry you."


End file.
